Rabbistan
Kingdom of United Counties, '''or Rabbistan', is a sovereign, independent, federal monarchy, and it's also a member of the League of Micronations. Its territory are mainly enclaves in China, New Zealand and United States. '''History' Kingdom of United Counties was a country with a long history. There are evidences shown that Rabbistan had already exists since 1802. In the beginning of 1900s, Rabians have Constitutions and finished democratic transition. In 1942 Rabbistan declared war with Germany and Japan and finally gained victory. After war, with the leadership of the Late King Chao Chung-sian and our advanced democratic regime, Rabian economy grew extremely fast, and finally led to an economic crisis. In 1950, the John Hamilton's cabinet practised a series of economic reforms and established a new healthy and stable economic system, being a fundament of Rabian prosperity today. The Late King and Late Queen Mother deceased respectively on 30 Dec 2008 and 15 Jan 2018. The Queen The monarch and head of state of the Kingdom of United Counties currently is Queen Mary, who was born in 11 April 1961. She was coronated Queen in 2009. With her leadership, Rabbistan established a great number of diplomatic relationships and continued our steady and healthy economic growth. Under her reign till now, there are domestic tranquility and prosperity. She also contributes a lot to charity and peace-keeping in the world. Culture and holidays The Rabian people enjoy a mixture of cultures between West and East, but mainly western culture. Holiday is one of the best indicators of our culture. People of different ethnic groups will enjoy different sets of holidays. (This is because people of one ethnic group normally live in one region) Rabbistan owns a time-honoured Honours system and it is totally available for foreigners to be nominated or bestowed. Despot Ested I of Vlasynia and Grand Duk e, Boniface I of Alimia had been bestowed. For details, please visit CEO Official Website https://rabbistan.weebly.com. Politics Rabbistan has a regime of Federal Constitutional Monarchy. Power is decentralised to three sectors in central and limited power is delegated to local authorities. Conservatives and People's Rights Party are two major parties in Rabbistan. General election shall be held every 5 years or less. When a general election is proceeding, the counties can be also recognised as Electoral wards. '''2 MPs will be elected for each county, to the House of Commons. '''Local affairs Rabian system of administrative division is listed below from higher divisions to lower ones: * Counties * Prefectures/Cities (Metropolitan areas) * Towns/Boroughs (Districts) * Villages (Communes)/Communities Local councils are responsible for local legislations and regulations, and executive issues are practised by local executive offices. Local judicial affairs are conducted by all levels of courts. Ethnic group divisions are only used to apply several laws that are specified to be practised in respective to different ethnic groups. [[Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations|'Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations']] Kingdom of United Counties is the founder of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (CSN). CSN is founded in April 2018. Queen Mary of the Kingdom of United Counties is the Head of the Commonwealth. Currency The Rabian Currency is issued and distributed by our central bank - Reserve Bank of Rabbistan. The currency system constitutes two units. One main unit is florin (ƒ), and its hundredth subsidiary unit is cent (¢). One florin equals to 100 cents. The designs of the 50 florins and 5 florins banknotes are already released, and it features the image of HM the Late Queen Mother (1934-2018), which contributed a lot to the nation's development. Notes of other denominations are still under the design process. Diplomatic relations The Queen along with the Prime Minister have already visited nearly 50 countries, and established different levels of formal and informal relationships with these American, European and Asian countries. We are also a member of the League of Micronations (LoMN). Currently, we have diplomatic relation with: *MR: Mutual recognition, CA: Close allies # Republic of Molossia (MR, informal) # Vlasynia-Dartiria (MR, formal) # Grand Duchy of Alimia (MR, formal, CA) # Kingdom of Alanland (MR, formal, CA) # Grand Democratic Republic of Titania (MR, formal) # Republic of New Rizalia (MR, formal) # United Principality of Merseyside and Cheshire (MR, formal) # Principality of Egan (MR, formal) # Thisthattian Federation (MR, formal) # United Imperial Empire (MR, formal, CA) # Kingdom of Apachiland (MR, formal) # Flario Federation (MR, formal) # Republic of Agelonia (MR, formal) # Republic of New Emersonac City (MR, formal) # Kingdom of New England (MR, formal) # Grand Principality of Holloway (MR, formal) # Nation of Terrexa (MR, formal) # Democratic Republic of Laurencia (MR, formal) # Republic of Arbintina (MR, formal) # Kingdom of Adanesia (MR, formal) # Republic of Wabashia (MR, formal) # Principality of Greater Princia (MR, formal) # Davidirtinian Selenite Republic (MR, formal) # Kingdom of Pöllömaa (MR, formal) # Kingdom of Paxia (MR, formal) Anti-Islam Policy (AIP) Kingdom of United Counties had already proclaimed its position which is against Islam outside Rabbistan, Islamic countries and Islamic regimes. We consider that the Islamic countries are severe violators of human rights, and they are also the most dangerous menaces of preservation of world peace. KUC refuses to recognise and establish all forms of relationship, whether political, diplomatic, economic and cultural, with all Islamic countries. Rabian citizens have to be verified and examined to visit Islam countries. Citizens of Islamic countries are allowed to enter after verification from the Immigration and Citizenship Services besides application for visas. Kingdom of United Counties is a secular nation. Freedom of Religion, including believing Islam, is ensured within the Kingdom of United Counties. Nevertheless, Islam canons that violate human rights will be banned from being practised due to its violation of the Constitution. Contact For twitter account: https://twitter.com/KUC_1927 '''REGISTER TO BE A RABIAN CITIZEN: '''https://rbs-citizenship.weebly.com Rabbistan official website: https://rabbistan.weebly.com